


Collide

by crezias



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kind of angsty, i guess, set pre-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crezias/pseuds/crezias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've spent too long avoiding their feelings for one another, and eventually something had to happen to push them together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

  They're desperate for each other, Freddie and Ada. The love isn't new, the desire just to be near one another, but the desire _for_ each other is more recent, perhaps the last year or so. How could he love her the same old way when all of a sudden she looks like that, walks like that, smiles at him like that; she's an angel, but he's convinced the way he looks at her is sin.

   He's nineteen, and for the last three years or so he's had to fend off questions about if he's shagging anyone. He's kissed plenty of girls, of course he has, and he's sure she's done the same with her fair share of boys, but anything more than that feels disloyal and wrong. The way he has always seen it is that them being together is inevitable, just a matter of where and when, and he knows she's worth waiting for. The waiting's been harder since she got that smile, those legs, that bum, he'll admit that.

    For her part, Ada can't stop her eyes lingering on him. He and Tommy aren't close like they used to be, but she's still used to coming downstairs and finding Freddie in her kitchen, and it never fails to brighten her day. It's when he catches her looking at him because he's looking at her she thinks it might be her, not Tommy, that brings him to their house. There's just something about the angles of his face, the line of his jaw, that makes her want to touch her lips to his ear, the stubble on his throat, the side of his mouth, and then press her mouth full against his.  She's always loved his fearlessness, his incredible stubbornness, the way he knows what he believes in and isn't afraid to stand for it (how many times has she seen her brother offer a hat with razors sewn in to Freddie? However many it is, she's seen him turn one down the same number of times) and the feeling that he's directing that towards her, her brothers be damned, it's exhilarating.

    What's stopping them? They both find themselves wondering it more than they probably should. Maybe they're both more scared of her brothers than they like to admit, but then Ada's seen them sewing the razors into their hats, and it's hard to be scared of the weapon you've seen a man delicately threading together himself. Maybe they're scared that it can't live up to their expectations; he's loved her since he was a child, he's had so long to build up a fantasy of how they'll be. Or maybe there just hasn't been a catalyst yet.

    The catalyst comes. The 4th August 1914, Britain declares war.  They've all known it was coming, of course they have, but knowing and _knowing_ are two different things. Ada cries for her brothers, of course she does, but when she's done with that, she thinks of Freddie. She lies in bed, and thinks of his laugh, and his constant bloody reading, and without making a noise, without really thinking, gets dressed, pulls on her shoes, and knowing better but not caring, walks to his house.

   She knocks on the door, and only seconds later it's wrenched open and she knows he hasn't slept.

"Ada." It's more of a breath than a word. And then suddenly an arm wraps round her waist and pulls her inside the house so her body is flush against his, his mouth on hers, his free hand in her hair, her hands on the back of his neck. They collide in a whirl of fear and passion and sheer cathexis.

She breaks the kiss for a second, to close the front door, and he pulls her back to him, clinging to her. His urgency is obvious in the way she holds her, the way his mouth moves against hers, the way his trousers are suddenly far too tight at the crotch. She tilts her pelvis forward, pushing him backwards slightly till they reach the door of his bedroom.

"Ada" he murmurs, resting his forehead against hers and breathing heavily, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything" she replies, and she tilts her chin up so their mouths meet again.

     Their movements then are frantic -clothes come off, and hot kisses are placed on mouths, on collar bones, on breasts- until he very gently lays her down on the bed, and lies on top of her, shifting his weight onto his forearms both so she's comfortable, and so he can lean forward and place a kiss on her neck.

    He tells her how much he loves her as it happens, and she says it back, and when they're finished -in years to come he'll reflect on how embarrassingly fast it was, but she laughs and says she didn't know any different back then- he thinks he could die now and it wouldn't matter because he got to have sex with perfect, _perfect_ Ada Shelby. It isn't true, of course, and before she leaves that night, he knows however hard he tried -and he tried hard that night- he could never get enough of this, of her.

She mutters into his arm later, whilst it wraps about her as she presses her back to his chest, how fucking unfair it is that now, sooner or later, he'll be taken from his home and from her, just when she finally got to have him. He kisses her shoulder, and smiles against her skin, and says how no one will ever take him from her, not Tommy, not Arthur, not the fucking king himself; he might be gone for a while, but he would have to be dead before he stopped trying to get back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched series 1 twice within three days, and I couldn't get Ada and Freddie out of my head. Hope you like it, and it helps fill the void until series 2!


End file.
